


But Nobody Came(Or so you believe)

by kitkat1003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Maybe HAppy ending, Past, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat1003/pseuds/kitkat1003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell Toriel you have places to go.<br/>You don't.<br/>Reader is Frisk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At a lonely bus stop the world began and ended

You tell Toriel you have places to go.

You don't.

She looks at you almost sadly and leaves you to walk home alone.  Except you don't walk _home_ alone, because you don't _have_ a home in the first place.  At the bottom of the mountain, there is a bus stop.  Your clothes from the days before you walked up the mountain are still there, and you use them as a blanket, before falling asleep.

You wonder if your parents ever came back to look for you when you were underground.

You doubt it.

* * *

 

The next day, you wake up to the sound of Alphys calling you.

"U-uh Frisk! We're over by the t-town hall, if y-y-you could c-come please!" She talks frantically into the phone, and after you tell her you'll get there as fast as you can, you hang up and walk to their location.  Well, you run there, anyway.  You sure that if you had walked you wouldn't have gotten there for at least a half an hour.   As is, you make it in ten minutes.  Everyone is there, along with the mayor and some policemen.  Toriel brightens when she sees you.

"Frisk!" She exclaims, smiling, and you grin wide back.  She looks around, as if searching for something, but does not say a word.  The mayor walks up to you, and he's sweating buckets.  

"Um...Frisk was it?  Do you know these monsters?" he asks nervously, and you nod vehemently.  You go on to explain you adventure, leaving out he fighting and science experiments.  When you finish, he smiles, and turns to the others.  
"Well, monsters," He says, opening his arms out wide.  "Welcome to the Overworld!"  
The entire monster nation cheers, and you wonder if you're the only one who would have been content to live in the Underground forever.

After all, you practically have, with the RESETS and LOADS and _DETERMINATION_.

Pushing the thoughts out of you head, you walk over to Sans, squeezing his hand.  You wondered how something could be so tough yet gentle.  He looked down at you, and smiled with a nervousness you rarely saw.

"hey kiddo.  i hope you like this ending.  wouldn't want to have to go through all that trouble to find a better one, huh? heh," He almost trembles at the thought.  You shake your head.  No more resets, you hope your eyes say.  He smiles at you, eyes crinkling, and you wonder how he can make his face seem so elastic without skin.

*The fact that he trusts you just enough to believe you fills you with DETERMINATION.

_**SAVE** _

* * *

 

When the cheering stops and the president arrives to meet the monsters, Toriel and Asgore do most of the talking, with a bit of intervention from you or Papyrus.  Toriel still didn't like being around her former husband, and Papyrus helped break the tension when that fact became more apparent.  You stood and nodded along with what Toriel was saying, and you signed a bit of your story as well.  Sans had wanted to translate, but the president preferred a human to translate instead.  Despite the easy going nature of the monsters, there was still wariness in some humans, and he explained that having a human translate would give the public assurance that the truth was being told. With a smile, you recount your adventure, leaving out the fights, as to not worry anyone.  In short, you lied through your teeth, or hands, about everything except the amount of love and friendship the monsters had given you.

After all, they came.

_When you called out for help, they came._

When you finally finished talking, and negotiations were made, the monsters walked out to the empty apartment complex that had been given to them.  Well, about 500g in total was given to compensate, so the owner of the building couldn't complain.  You observed some of them as they settled in, before walking back towards the abandoned bus stop that was your home.

Toriel calls after you.

"Frisk!  Do you think you could stay for dinner?" She asks politely, and you pretend to text your parents before nodding.  Your own food supply is running low anyway.  Maybe you can snag some pie for the road.  The dinner is full of the friends you made, though Asgore seems to sit far away from you and keeps his head down whenever anyone looks his way.  It's a sad sight, but Toriel's eyes always give him a hard stare if he lifts his head up, and he stops trying to make conversation.

As much as you love Toriel, you hate that she's doing this.

DETERMINATION filling your soul, you get off your chair and walk pointedly right next to the King of Monsters, eyes darting around to see if anyone dares object your decision.  Toriel looks surprised, but doesn't comment.  You smile up at Asgore, and he get up for a moment.  When he comes back, there's a steaming cup of tea in his hand.  The teacup looks too small for his big paws, and it almost makes you giggle.

**You're such a sap.**

You almost flinch at the voice, but elect to ignore Chara for now.  Asgore sets the cup down in front of you innocently and fiddles with his fingers when he sits down again.  The chair groans under his weight, and this time you actually giggle out loud. Sans and Papyrus make their way over, and you turn to smile at them in greeting.

"HUMA-ER-FRISK!  IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU HERE!  UNFORTUNATELY, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO TASTE MY COOKING, AS FEMALE ASGORE HAS BARRED ME FROM THE KITCHEN!" The skeleton stomps his boot angrily as he tells you this and Sans chuckles at his little brother's antics.

"her name's toriel bro, c'mon.  don't tell me i have to give you a lesson on how to remember names.  you know i'm bad at tu _toriels_ ," he winks at you, and Papyrus groans.  

Toriel comes in with three giant snail pies.  Everyone takes a slice, but you slip your first one in your inventory.  Taking another piece, you eat the pie slowly, savoring the taste.  You never did get to try the snail pie before leaving.  You've tried, but she never makes any.  As you're eating, Undyne looks at you.  She holding Alphys in her lap, occasionally feeding her pie.  It's an adorable sight, and Alphys' cheeks are practically glowing.

"So, Frisk, I've been meaning to ask.  Why'd ya go up the mountain anyway?" She asks, and you flinch, your fork clattering on the plate as you abruptly drop it.

The room goes dead silent.

Your hands just barely tremble, and you only think Asgore can see.

"I got lost on a camping trip with my parents, so I climbed up the mountain to get a better view of where I was, when I saw a huge hole.  I was curious, so I walked over to look down and see what was down below, when I tripped on a vine and fell," You sign quickly, smiling and shrugging your shoulders.

**And I thought I was a good liar.  Meh, guess it's easier to fib when you don't have to speak.**

Undyne smiles and laughs, saying that it would be just like you to be clumsy, but you wonder if she's just saying that to humor you.

After all, you had to dodge all her spears in order to beat her, didn't you?

When everyone's done with their food, Toriel brings in some butterscotch pie for dessert.  Asgore looks at it with wide eyes, but he waits until you have a piece before taking his own.   As withe the snail pie, you sneak one into your inventory before grabbing another piece.  Most of your friends carry on their own conversations, so you simply listen in.  When the dinner is over, you move to walk out the door, waving goodbye to everyone along the way.  Toriel again looks at you with some emotion you can't place, but still says nothing. 

You walk to the bus stop and fall asleep.

Your dreams aren't pleasant, but were they ever?


	2. When all HP is lost, find a hole where no one can hear you scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara puts their foot down, if only for a moment.  
> (TW:Suicide)

Asriels screams in front of you, clawing at the flowers around him as he fades into dust.  His form drips like water, reminding you of the Determination projects he was a product of.  You grab his hand, and it snaps him out of his agony just long enough for him to look at you.  You smile, but there are tears running down your face.

**I'm sorry, Azzy.**

"Goodbye."

You close your eyes, unable to watch.

It is silent when you open your eyes.

"Do you really think I've learned anything from this?"

Flowey's cold stare cuts into like a knife, but you smile at him all the same.  Your tears drip down to the ground, hitting the golden petals around the two of you, the only sound in the empty cavern.  If you look up, you can the hole where you fell ~~( **jumped** )~~ down.  It's familiar, but it gives you no sense of comfort from the familiarity. Chara grasps for your voice, and you give it to them.

" **And I thought that you were the crybaby.  Guess this is karma coming to bite me** ," They say with your unused voice layering under their own.  Flowey freezes, and Chara takes the silence to continue.  " **I'm sorry, Flowey, Asriel.  This has all been one big fight between us, huh?** " You feel your SOUL being pulled out, and for the first time since the Genocide route, you let Chara have full control.  

*Chara is Sparing Flowey.

Flowey can't make a sound or move, it seems.  " **I never tried Sparing anyone before** ," Chara speaks through the quiet, and you can feel the thrum of their SOUL beating with your own.  " **After all you've been through with me, I guess it's fair that you be the first monster to Spare.  I'm done fighting** ," the words are final. Flowey slowly moves one of his vines towards the FIGHT option, and Chara sighs.

A vine slams down on the MERCY button.

"Do it," He says, and you can't help but wonder what he means.  Chara's steps towards him are deliberate, and you feel the knife in your hand.

_Please no._

" **Asriel...rest in peace.  I'll be there soon, okay?** "

The words are final, and there is a swish of a blade.

"Perfect for cutting vines"

YOU WON!

You gained 0EXP and 0g.

There's a dead flower amongst the live ones.

**He's dead.**

The words are final.

You wake up.

**I hate that dream.**

_Only it's not a dream.  It's a memory,_ you remind them as you get up from your slumber.

**I KNOW, IDIOT.**

Their words are caustic, biting and cold as always, but you know it's only to hide aches and pains and hurts that can't heal because they reopen every day.  Your back aches from the bench, and you wish you had some pillows.

**Lets go shopping  for them then.  After all, you're stacked with gold.**

You check your inventory and agree.  Besides pillows, you need new clothes anyway.  If Toriel and the others saw you wearing the same sweater every day, they'd get suspicious.  You fold up your other clothes and eat the extra piece of snail pie for breakfast before running until you find an actual bus stop and then take a ride to the mall.  Stepping into Macy's, you grab some sweaters, three pillows and a blanket, and some shorts and pants.  When you get to the cashier, you put 50g on the counter.

The cashier does a double-take.  They-Miranda, it says on her name tag, checks to see if the gold is real.  When she realizes that you in fact gave her fifty pieces of solid gold, she uses some sort of scaling system to get the amount of cash back you get back.

It amounts to a few thousand dollars, so she just puts it on a visa card.

With your purchases, you walk back and get some lunch at a pizza place.  People stare at you weirdly, but you ignore them with practiced ease.

**Can I try the pizza?**

With a smile, you relinquish control.  Chara hums contentedly as they taste the cheese.

**One thing's for sure, the Overworld has great food.**

*The fact that you made them happy fills you with DETERMINATION

_**SAVE** _

When they're finished, you take back control and walk to the bus, taking a ride back towards your makeshift home.  
On the way there, you sneeze.

**Jeez, sure is dusty outside.  Wonder why.**

You start to shake, and Chara panics.

**Wrong choice of words, sorry!  Do-don't, I'm not in control, you have your happy ending, everyone's alive-**

There's dust coating your arms.  Papyrus's head falls to the snowy ground.  Undyne melts through your fingertips.  Sans bleeds on the floor in the judgement hall.

Toriel stares at you, disappointed and hurt.

_You really hate me that much?_

She bursts into flames and falls apart into dust and ash.

You feel your sins crawling up your back.

**FRISK!  Listen to me!**

_**S I N C E W H E N W E R E Y O U T H E O N E I N C O N T R O L ?** _

You can't breathe, and then you're running, and Chara's screaming and there's too much noise and you're slipping on rocks as you run up an incline.  
You find yourself panting in front of the hole you fell( ~~ **JUMPED**~~ ) in just a few days before.

**Frisk?  Are you okay?**

There's a knife in your hand, the groove of the handle familiar as your run your fingertips over it, and Asriel turns into Flowey in your arms.

**Frisk this ISN'T REAL.  That's not how it happened!**

You slash him and his vines to pieces and you laugh all the while.  You RESET again and again and everything is white and dust and red and blood and blue and judgement.

ERASE       DO NOT  
         >DO NOT

**FRISK YOU IDIOT STOP!**

There's nothing left.  Monsters are happy and your real parents don't care and nobody cares and you're horrible and wrong and you're so tired.  You wait for a moment to see if anyone would call, would see you and try and stop you, would wonder where you were.  

But nobody came.

Chara is surprisingly silent

You take a step forward and you fall.  
There are no flowers to break your fall, and your SOUL bursts.

You wake up with Chara eating pizza, but they stop.

**Frisk.**

You're wrenching control away from them before they can continue, grabbing your things and running to the abandoned bus stop.  By the time you get there, it's late, the sun is getting lower and lower in the sky.  You set your things down on the bench.

*The fact that everything will soon be over fills you with DETERMINATION

_**SAVE** _

This time, you walk up the mountain slowly.

**Frisk, that run wasn't your fault.**

The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming.  You notice how the day is beautiful outside.

**I killed everyone, not you.  Get it?  It's my fault!  SO STOP!**

No one is around.  No one can stop you.  No one needs you.  They'll be fine.

**NO, they WON'T be fine!  You're their Ambassador!**

They have a point, and for that moment of apprehension they fill your head with sweet memories of butterscotch pie and puns and spaghetti and cooking and anime nights and tea.  The memories hurt, and your SOUL feels empty.  
You stare down the hole.  
You move to take a step forward.

THAT'S _IT!_

Control is grabbed from you by an insurmountable force, and you watch as Chara turns your body around, walking down the mountain with stomping feet.  Your arms are moved robotically in swinging motions, and if the situation wasn't so dire you'd find the entire thing hilarious.  They move past the abandoned bus stop towards the apartments where the monsters live.  They go up to a door covered in skeleton stickers and bang on the door.  
Papyrus opens it.

"FRISK!  WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE!"  He exclaims when he sees you, and Chara fakes your smile so well you can't tell if they're the one actually smiling.

"Hello Papyrus.  Can I speak to Sans alone please?" They sign innocently, and Papyrus turns, calling for his brother.  When Sans gets there, Papyrus runs back up to his room, yelling something about 'stopping the internet troll that plagues his life with puns'.  Sans chuckles, then looks at you.

"hey kiddo, what's up?" He asks, and Chara gets straight to the point.

" **Frisk just tried to kill themselves** ," They say, and Sans's pupils disappear into a sea of black.  Chara continues on anyway.  
" **Yeah, I get it, you hate me, dirty brother killer, all that jazz.  Look, I don't care.  They killed themselves once before and LOADed a SAVE, if you hadn't noticed,  and I literally just had to force myself into control to stop Frisk from jumping into the same hole they jumped into before in order to kill themselves, _so you need to fix this_** ,"  With that, you're thrown into control, Chara seething in the back of your head.  

"Sans?" You sign, because he hasn't moved yet, and his grip on the door frame is tight to the point of where the wood creaks from the strain.  His smile looks fake.

"so, _buddy_ , what's this i hear from our good pal _chara_?" His voice is like ice; cold.  You smile nervously, then stare at your feet.

You can't speak.

You feel your sins crawling on your back.

You LOAD your SAVE.

You walk up the mountain.

Chara is silent.

You wonder if they've given up on you too.


	3. When the present doesn't help, show them the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A record playing on repeat, and a story already told before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this got depressing fast

20 LOADS later, and you find yourself walking up a mountain. You're not the one LOADING, Chara is, but it doesn't matter. Sooner or later they'll tire. You know you're more determined than they are.

After all, how else did you beat them before, without tenacity and fighting spirit?

Then, when they give up, you'll finally die.

The thought isn't as comforting as you imagined.

**Hey, Frisk.**

Chara's voice is jarring, as they've been silent for so long, and it makes you stop for a moment.

**I'm going to tell you a story.**

You continue to walk up the mountain. You can multi-task, can't you?

**Once upon a time, there was a human child who lived in a small village many years ago.**

You fall down the hole. The feeling of dying is nothing to you now, but it burns, the disparaging feeling of every broken bone and bruise that ravages you with pain before your SOUL shatters into small bits and pieces and scatters across the ground.

**That child was hated, because they were different. It doesn't matter how they were different, just that they were.**

Chara LOADS your SAVE as they talk, and you're at the bus stop again.

**They were hated so much that they ran away to big mountain, and climbed it without a second thought.**

You're moving slower, but you still make your way to the top.

**They tripped on a vine, and fell down the hole at the top.**

Your SOUL bursts again.

**They didn't have any flowers to break their fall, but somehow they didn't die.**

You're at the bus stop again.

**The prince of all monsters, Asriel Dreemur, found the child and took them home. Together, the two children became like family, and the human was happy.**

As the story is told, you can feel snippets of a past that was never yours, like sips of golden flower tea and giggles from a white furred monster with a shirt that was the same as theirs(because he wanted them to match) and making flower crowns and the taste of butterscotch cinnamon pie(because he liked butterscotch and they liked cinnamon, and Mom couldn't make two or leave one of them out). Snow days that never ended and stories by a fire and so much happiness that it hurt.

**But monsters were sad, because they were trapped underground, and they couldn't leave without seven human SOULS.**

Your SOUL bursts as you see tears running down a white snout and the guilt because **I made Dad sick bad child this is why no one ever loved you.**

You're at the bus stop again. It takes a long time for you to start walking up the mountain.

**So the human hatched a plan to kill themselves and have Asriel absorb their SOUL so he could go through the Barrier and take six more human SOULS and use them to break the Barrier and set monsters free.**

You trip on the way up, and you're so numb to the pain of dying that the simple pain scraping your knee burns more than ever before.

**They didn't tell anyone but Asriel, and Asriel had to watch them slowly die with everyone else, knowing how to save them but being unable to work up the courage to break their trust.**

Your SOUL bursts.

You're at the bus stop again. Your steps are slow.

**When the human finally died, Asriel absorbed their SOUL, and the human was reborn in him, and they became a horrible beast with unimaginable power. The human grabbed their body and sent them through the Barrier, back to the village of the humans, who saw the dead child and thought the beast in front of them had killed the child.**

Shocked faces blurred red with hatred, because **you never cared before how dare you pretend care now, I'll kill you all, and you'll finally know what it's like to want death, and you'll look at me and _remember who I am and what you did TO ME_**. Power, unlimited at your fingertips, at the MERCY of two young children, one full of rage, and the other afraid to continue.

**The human was ready to kill them all, in their anger.**

**But Asriel refused.**

A scared call, trembling voice in your head, broken.

_"I can't hurt them Chara. It's wrong. I- I CAN'T!"_

_But it refused_ , you think, as your SOUL bursts.

You're at the bus stop again.  There are tears falling down your cheeks, but they aren't yours, and you wipe them away.

**The humans beat the mixture of human and monster without MERCY. Asriel, now in control, smiled, and walked away, the human child's body in his arms.**

Rage, head-splitting anger storming in their head, screams ignored.

_**"IDIOT! Asriel! You're going to die and no one is ever going to leave and YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER DOUBT ME! WHY?!"** _

Rage falling apart into grief.

_**"why...? You-you're going to die, and nothing's going to change. I just wanted everyone to be happy...and now no one will be...Azzy...why?"** _

_"I'm sorry, Chara."_

Your SOUL bursts. Chara LOADS your SAVE. Their hands shake, their entire form flickering and trembling as time shifts backwards

**The beaten beast walked back to the castle and set the human's body on a bed of golden flowers. Toriel and Asgore came out to see their son fall apart into dust.**

Screams of a heartbroken mother, the tears of a shattered father, the lost hopes of the monsters, and a phantom, watching it all from afar.

_**"Azzy...you weren't supposed to die."** _

A final, deafening cry.

**_"ASRIEL!"_ **

**But nobody heard.**

_But nobody came._

**The human remained as a phantom, trapped between life and death, unseen by all. They became bitter and angry, and felt as though MERCY only brought pain and suffering. They watched six children die with apathy and some sort of sick form of glee.**

**Then, they met a child named Frisk.**

You see yourself, hurt and unconscious, laying on a bed of flowers. You see Chara growing fond, protecting them.

_"In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED."_

_**"Then we'll kill EVERYONE who tries to hurt us."** _

_**"Right, Frisk?"** _

You see how that sense of protection morphs into some twisted hatred, then the greed for a SOUL again.

_**"I'm dead, Frisk. I don't have a SOUL."** _

_"Let's share mine, then!"_

**_"...what?"_ **

**That human, Frisk, taught them that MERCY was a good thing, that it could bring happiness, that their point of view on the world was wrong. The human was finally happy, and all the monsters lived on the surface.**

Your SOUL bursts.

You're at the bus stop again.

**Don't you get it, Frisk? That child is me, and you taught me all this love and happiness and MERCY and kindness and if you can do all that for someone, then...then...!**

You stop at the top of the mountain.

**I'm DETERMINED to never let you DIE!**

Your throat is tight. There are tears in your eyes, and this time they're yours.

For the first time in any timeline, you walk back down the mountain.

You sit down on your newly bought pillows and cry.

***The fact that they just stopped their friend from killing themselves again, fills them with DETERMINATION.**

_**SAVE.** _


	4. RESET REGRET WHY DO THEY ALL FORGET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where even the strongest of SOULS lose determination over time, and one conversation can't change a lifetime of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no happiness in this fic and I am not sorry. Also, swearing and references to child abuse in this chp.

It's a long time before you decide to move. You walk to the apartment building where Toriel( **Mom. She's your mom and mine now**.) lives and stand in front of her door. You raise your hand to knock, but your knuckles can't seem to touch the door.

You're frozen, hand trembling,and your breaths get shallow and rapid. 

**Frisk?**

_Tomorrow,_ You think as you turn and walk away, trembling and ignoring the sigh of exasperation coming from Chara.

**Tomorrow.**

 

* * *

The next day, Toriel invites you over for dinner again.

**Great. Now I don't have to force you over there.**

You snort at that, walking over in a green and purple sweater. It's close to Christmas, and you notice the clouds most likely filled with snow overhead. You wonder if Sans and Papyrus will feel homesick because of the weather. You doubt it. After all, they were all excited to leave, so why would they remember their underground days fondly?

**Maybe because that's where they met you, stupid.**

The fond exasperation fills your SOUL with warmth, and you smile softy. You knock on the door softly. Undyne answers.

"Heya Punk! Get in here! Everyone's waitin' for ya!" She exclaims, dragging you inside. She throws you in the air towards the table, and Toriel gasps and tries to catch you, but misses, and you end up in the arms of Asgore instead.

"I suppose I should say that you're 'quite the catch'?" Asgore's smile is unbelievably kind, and his eyes crinkle at the edges. Toriel is hiding her laughter behind her hand, and Sans' smile grows wider. "heh. nice one, gorey," He says, and Asgore stiffens at the nickname, but chuckles good naturedly.

*The fact that your friends are getting along despite their differences fills you with DETERMINATION.

_**SAVE** _

Dinner is ready, and you're happy to see nice looking spaghetti on your plate. Papyrus digs right in, but you savor the taste. While Papyrus was somewhat...mediocre in his cooking skills, Toriel always made amazing food. As you ate, Alphys spoke up.

"S-so Frisk, w-w-what have you been u-up to?" She asks.

**Oh, the usual. Just killing myself over and over by throwing myself down a hole.**

Chara tries to say the words out loud, but you clamp your mouth shut.

"I went up to the mountain for a picnic with my parents. They felt really bad about me getting lost and wanted to make it up to me," You sign instead, and the tension in the air grows apparent. Toriel clears her throat.

"Are we ever going to meet these parents of yours?" She asks, and you almost flinch at the question.

**Tell them the truth. Please.**

You shrug, saying that they're usually busy with work when they're not spending time with you. It seems to placate everyone for the moment.

**I swear, when did you get so good at lying?**

You remember the days where you lied easily to your teacher every day when she asked why you didn't have a lunch, how you lied to the kids around your neighborhood why you always looked like you never ate, and why you didn't go to school after first grade.

**Oh.**

You smiled, but it felt forced. You wonder if it looks forced to anyone. If it is, they don't say. Toriel speaks of a ambassador meeting with the officials of the world, and that you all have to be at the airport by 5:00am in order to go to Washington D.C. The buses don't come nearly that early, but you figure you'll just walk to the airport after dinner.

**Yeah, because that'll work out fine.**

You pick up your butter-knife in order to cut the meatballs on your plate, but the urge to stab overwhelms you, most likely a side effect of Chara's irritation, and you just it there, sinking the blade into the meat over and over.

You think the best part about monsters is that they never bleed.

The marinara sauce looks like blood, and you think it would be more appropriate if it was alfredo.

"Uh, Frisk? That meatball really doesn't deserve that sort of punishment," Undyne says almost uncertainly, expression somewhat unnerved. "Besides, the way you're just staring and stabbing it is kinda messed up," She continues, and you don't know why, but something inside you snaps.

Your knife falls onto the plate with a clatter, and you sign with a ferocity you hadn't used in all your life.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not as messed up as throwing magic spears at a small child with the intention to murder them," You shoot back, and Undyne flinches. "Or, you know, creating scenario where a child could have died just so you can save them and be a fake hero," You continue on, and Alphys shrinks in her chair. Sans is staring at you with a ferocity that wasn't supposed to appear in this timeline, but you don't care. Turning on Toriel, your hands are precise and straightforward. "Oh, and let's not forget the first monster I had come to trust throwing fire at me so I wouldn't leave." Toriel holds her hands to her chest as if they've been burned.

Puns.

"I'd say something about Asgore, but he knows what he's done, as Mom loves to remind him every time he walks in the door, when she didn't do shit and he at least tried to be productive," You finish, taking the knife and going back to the mindless repetitions.

**The _fuck_ was that Frisk?!**

You don't know what it was, but everything had just piled up, from your parents to Asriel to the fact that everyone thought that trying to kill you one time( **more** ) was okay as long they forgot about it. Asgore at least had the decency to apologize.

You start to smile when you realize that everyone is still staring at you.

"You know, it doesn't matter that you guys tried to kill me, you know," You start right after you set the knife down gently "Cause I can't die. Not forever, anyway. So, if I were to, well," You gesture to the butter-knife on your plate. "Stab myself in the chest, it wouldn't matter. After all, we'd just up back here, with no memory of it, right?" You wink at Sans, and his eyes are wide. You think you see a flicker of blue in one. You pick up the knife and smile.

Everyone jumps up.

You remember when you had broken a plate by accident, your mother had stabbed you in the hand with one of the pieces.

Since you had killed entire race with a knife, was this punishment appropriate?  You couldn't help but wonder.

You stab yourself in the chest. It's suddenly impossible to breathe, and Toriel isn't fast enough to get to you.

**Frisk! Not again dammit!**

Your SOUL shatters.


End file.
